The Burlesque Club
by AmeliaClark
Summary: Alex and Mason are together and everything is great. Except Alex is secretly working at a Burlesque Club and no one knows except Harper. When Mason finds they breakup. Alex dates someone else and soon finds out he isnt very nice. No Wizards or Werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Story. Sorry for spelling errors I am not the best speller. I got the idea after I watched the movie Burlesque. (Loved it) Anyway hope you like it and tell me of you think I should keep going with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy. :)

**The Burlesque Club**

I was in my room with Mason. The door was open, it was the rule if I was going to have him in my room. My dad don't like Mason. Well it's not really that he didn't like him just that he was my boyfriend. He hated all my boyfriends. He was going to have to accept him though because I was in love with him and Mason loved me too.

It was nearly dark and I knew my dad was going to make Mason leave soon. As if one cue my dad hollered up the stairs;

`Time for Mason to go!`

`Kay Dad` I yelled at the doors direction.

Mason got up and kissed me on the cheek.

`Bye love, see you later.` Mason said.

`See you.` I replied.

And then he went down the stairs. I followed after him to walk him to the door. I don't think he would want to be alone with my dad for any amount of time. Even though he wouldn't say it I think Mason is afraid of him. My dad liked Mason. I could see it. He was just protective of me.

As soon as Mason had left I ran upstairs to my room. Justin was out with Juliette and my mom was out visiting her brother. Max was in his room. I had to work tonight at 10:00pm. It was already 8:00pm. I know you might be a little confused. Alex working? But I don't really work. I dance. I'm a Burlesque dancer. At the Burlesque Club. My parents don't know and if they ever found out they would kill me. They think that they are strippers. They aren't though. They are mistaken for strippers a lot but they are different. For one we don't dance on polls. I admit the outfits can be a little revealing but you can never see anything. We also sing. We don't dance for money either. We dance to entertain people but the club is very classy. I guess you could call it. But my parents don't care, they judge without getting any information on it. If they actually knew what it was then maybe they would let me do it. Unfortunately until that happens I have to keep sneaking out my window every night.

Mason doesn't know either. I'm afraid to tell him, I don't think he will like it. I think he will see it the same way my parents do. I didn't tell Justin or Max either because, well they don't need to know. It's non of there business. I told Harper about it. She doesn't like that I'm sneaking around but other then that she doesn't care. She said as long as I was happy doing it the it didn't matter. Which I did. I loved dancing no matter what people thought about it.

I got in the shower and turned it on. I was in and out in about an hour making it around 9:00. I locked my door and text Harper that I was leaving. She sent back that she was out with Zeke but she was on her way back so I was good to go. I got my bag and climbed out my window. There was a pole like thing outside my window that I could slide down like a fire pole. I grabbed onto it and slid down. I ran to catch the bus downtown and just barely caught it. I climbed on and paid the fair. I took a seat and was off.

I got off the bus at 9:45pn and walked the rest of the way. I got there with 5 minutes to spare. My boss, Adam was there when I walked in.

`Hey Alex great timing Kim hurt her ankle and cant go on I need you to take her place.` Adam told when he saw me.

"Aright I'll be ready in a minute." I told him rushing backstage to get changed.

It was always like this at the club. We were always busy. It made a lot of money. I convinced Adam to pay me when I was at the club so that he wouldn't send a check that my parents would see. I was extremely glad when he agreed. It made things a lot easier for me. He was a little suspicious at first but I just told him it was more convenient for me and he didn't make anything else out of it.

I rushed backstage and went to see the costume designer named Paige. She was really professional about her job but it worked out because she made awesome costumes. She handed me my outfit for this number. It was red and sparkly, it was just beads but it was made so that they stayed together so it was like a dress. She also handed me a pair of matching high heals to go with it.

I ran to the dressing department to get changed. I could hear Joanne singing on stage and I could tell that she was almost done, so I ran over to the makeup table and started. That's another thing that I loved was the makeup, it was always really colourful and dramatic. It was always one of my favourite things to do when I started, it still is.

Joanne was just finishing when I ran to the side of the stage. Adam was back there already and he handed me a microphone. I was singing a song that I wrote called Kiss and Tell. I wrote it about one of my old friends. Well she wasn't actually my friend anymore, but oh well. I ran on stage and I heard Danny our music guy start the music. The other girls who were dancing with me were coming on stage in all different ways. Two were out in the audience dancing, some were coming out of false mirrors and others coming down from the ceiling. There was all different ways.

I started to sing the chorus of the song. I was dancing in sync with the other girls.

Kiss and tell everything I say,

Stuck inside your little ways,

Everybody wants to know,

Yeah,…

I finished the song and everyone burst into applause. I took a quick bow and walked off stage.

` That was great honey, good job! `said Adam when I got off stage.

`thanks Adam, I'm going to go change. I replied before going to change.

Paige handed me my next outfit when she walked past me. I said thanks and went to change. I came out and was greeted by all of the dancers. Joanne, Roxie, Cloe, Jade, Carli, Asia, Candace, Madison, Skylar, Christine, Mae, Jen and Lisa. We were all friends with each other, well not so much Madison she acted like a complete diva all the time,. She has hated me since the day I started because Adam always let me go on for her instead because she had a problem with drinking sometimes. The rules was that if you have even one drink you couldn't perform on stage.

I didn't drink so I didn't have a problem with that. None of the other girls drank when they had to work. I wasn't even of age yet to drink but I wasn't interested in drinking. Madison always drank, I don't know why I guess she thought she could because she was best friends with the owner, Jody. They were friends with each other before they Jody opened the club.

I was the youngest of the group. I'm 16 the rest of the girls are over the age of 19. They thought I acted older then I actually am though, which was nice because my parents always treated me like a child but also kind of weird since I know I can be immature. Anyway I went on stage. I wasn't doing anymore singing tonight to my relief. Usually I loved to sing but tonight I wasn't really feeling good and my throat hurt.

My shift ended 2 hours later. I said Good-Bye to Adam and the girls. I left and caught the bus at 12:10pm I was exhausted and would have fell asleep on the bus if it wasn't for it saying where it was going every 5 minutes. I got off at my stop and walked home. I climbed up the later to my window. I had a balcony and a ladder that went down. I used the pole going down because it was more fun. I got in my window and it was silent so I knew everyone was asleep. I changed into my PJ`s and went to my desk.. I still had school to do, so I had to do my homework.

I didn't get to sleep until 2:30pm. All to soon my alarm clock went off. It was 7:00am. I got into the shower and got out quick. I was only in there for about 15 minutes. I got dressed, dried my hair, brushed it, and then put some makeup on. I went downstairs and got something to eat. My parents were downstairs, along with Justin and Harper. Max was upstairs still. I decided on something simple cereal. After I was done I went back upstairs to brush my teeth. I walked to school. Justin took the bus. I didn't like going on the bus it was dirty and full of Justin's weird friends who thought they were speaking in alien. It was just a bunch of jibberish but they thought differently. I for once wasn't late for first period. I wasn't to thrilled about that because Harper wasn't in it or Mason. Justin wasn't in it either so I couldn't make fun of him. The period felt like it lasted for years. It was just so boring. I didn't even know what subject it was, I just knew I was bored out of my mind!

Finally it ended and I pretty much ran out of the class and to my locker. My next class Mason was in. I had just seen him last night It felt like forever. It seemed longer when I had to work. I was extremely tired and just wanted to sleep. I walked into the class room and sat beside Mason.

`Are you alright?` he asked when I sat down.

`Yeah I'm fine. why?" I asked

`you look tired. Really tired.`

`do I ?" I asked, acting inocent.

Thankfully the teacher walked in and Mason couldn't say anything else.. I tried my best to stay awake but I kept leaning on Mason. He would just smile at me. At some point I must have actually fell asleep because Mason nudged me awake when the class was done. That's how I was all day leaning on Mason falling asleep in classes. The classes Mason weren't in I would lean on Harper or my books.

Finally the bell rang saying we could go home. I walked with Mason because I was going to his house. I told Harper and she said she would tell my mom. I told her thanks and Mason and I walked off. We didn't say much. Partly because I was too tired but we were comfortable with the silence, we didn't feel the need to make conversation at every second.

The tiredness was getting the best of me and I was to tired to walk. I started leaning on Mason. He looked down at me and smiled just like in class.

`Why are you so tired love?` he asked

`I didn't get much sleep last night. `I said

` Why not?` he asked.

`I was up late doing homework.` I wasn't completely lying to him. I admit I hated doing it but I wasn't about to say ì was up late Burlesque dancing at a club`.

`homework, that doesn't seem like you.` he said. of course he just had to know that I hated homework. I never did homework but I was failing so I had to catch up on it.

`Ha ha, I just had to catch up on it.` I said.

I started to lean on him again. I almost fell. Normally I wasn't this tired but I have had a crazy schedule all month barely ever sleeping. Mason caught me before I could fall.

`Here, before you fall on the ground climb on my back.` he said lowering himself for me.

`Umm, are you sure?.` I asked.

`Get on Alex.` He said ignoring me.

`Okay.` I said.

I jumped on and he stood up straight. I snaked my arms around his neck. He carried me back to his house where he lived with his mom. We got there and he unlocked the door with me still on his back. He closed it and I noticed that there was no one here.

`Where's your mom?` I asked.

`At work. She'll be home later` he said.

He carried me upstairs and we went into his room. He put me down on his bed to sit and he threw his bag on the chair. I layed down on his bed and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. I woke up and noticed that it was dark outside. Crap. I thought. What time was it? I thought. I looked up and saw that I was under the covers. I heard noise from downstairs. A few seconds later I heard someone coming up from the stairs. I saw Mason come in threw his door, he looked at me and saw that I was awake.

`Hey, your awake.` he said when he saw me.

`Yeah, what time is it?" I asked

`Uhh, about 7:00pm`

`What! My dad is going to kill me!` I exclaimed.

`don't worry I called Harper love, she explained everything to your parents for you." He explained

`How am I going to get home?" I asked to myself .

`Don't worry you can stay here tonight, my mom said it was alright. Your parents know too there okay with it,` I was suppose to work tonight but I don't think I could get out of this.

`Alright, where do I sleep though?" I asked.

`You can sleep in here I'll sleep on the couch or something. `he said.

`No, I cant take your bed. `

`Sure you can I don't care, besides I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. `

`Bu-``

`No arguing,` he said.

`Fine. `

`Harper brought you some clothes while you were sleeping. `

`Oh really, cool.` I said

`Yeah, are you hungry` he asked.

`No I'm fine. `

`Are you sure?"

`yeah`

`Kay `

I took my phone out from my pocket and scrolled down the contacts until I found Adam's number. I clicked it and selected text message. I text:

`Heey, Adam cant come 2night, sick, sorry` I hoped Adam wouldn't be to mad. My phone beeped. I saw it was from Adam. Obviously.

`K its ight, feel better.` was all he said.

I don't know what happened after that because I fell asleep again. I don't really know what I dreamed about. All I could see was a picture of something but all of the colours were blurred all together. It looked like a big paint splatter. I woke up again. It was getting annoying. I kept waking up every 5 minutes it felt like even thought I only woke up twice, and it was hours not minutes.

I looked out the window. It was still dark out but darker from last time if I remember right. There was a light coming from somewhere. I was too tired to focus on it. I forced myself to see straight. It was a laptop. Mason was on the laptop in the corner of the room. I wonder why Mason was on his lap top this late a night. What time was it anyway? I wondered. I looked around the room, Mason hadn't noticed that I was awake yet. I found a clock on the bedside table. It read 4:23am. Holy crap it was late! I hope Mason had slept some tonight.

`Mason?.` I asked.

`What are you doing up love?` he asked, turning around.

`I could ask you the same thing.: I said.

`Yeah I guess you could.` was all he said turning back around.

I got up off his bed and walked up behind him. It looked like he was on face book. I laughed quietly. Mason jumped up when he heard me and turned around again.

`You scared the hell out of me, Alex.` He said. I laughed.

`Sorry, I didn't mean to.` I said.

` Its alright,`

`You have slept, right?"` I asked.

`Uhh, sure.`

`Mason! You can't not sleep.`

`One night wont hurt. `

`Why are you on face book at 4:30 in the morning?.` I asked letting it go.

`I don't know. I couldn't sleep, so I went on face book.`

I laughed. `That's a little unusual but okay. Is there anyone actually on at this time?.` I asked. I doubt it. Who would go on face book this early?, or late, whichever.

`Yeah actually, it surprised me that there was 17 people on from our school. `

`Really, like who.?` I asked leaning on his shoulder curious to find who would really go on. I hadn't been on face book in forever it seemed, I didn't miss it, I wasn't hooked on it like some people were, including Mason apparently.

`Jessica M, Taylor, Cody, Darien, Mike, Austin, Courtney, Jack, Douglas, Jason, Ginger, Malakei, Sarah, Jeremy, Jesse, Lisa, and Frank. `

`Wow, that many people live there life on face book. `I said sarcastically.

`and you're a face book junky too.` I continued.

` I'm not a face book junky. I rarely ever go on, I just had nothing else to do. What do you do when you can't sleep?.` He asked.

I never had that problem anymore because I was always so tired from school and staying up late at the club.

`I can always sleep.` I said telling the truth.

`Always. So you've never not been able to fall asleep.? `he asked astonished.

`Well I used to not be able to a while ago but I don't have a problem with it know. But when I couldn't I just stayed in bed until morning or until I did fall asleep.`

`Well I cant do that. I hate doing nothing." He said.

` Well I'm an expert at it.` I said jokingly.

He laughed quietly too.

"Aren't you tired at all?". I asked.

`I am now.` he said.

` Well go to sleep then. ` I said.

He sighed. `Fine.` I watched as he went to account and clicked on Log Off.

I muttered under my breath fine. It bothered me a little because he sad it like he didn't have a choice. Well he didn't really I was going to make him anyway. But its not like I could physically force him to. Oh well. Whatever.

I watched him walk to the door.

`Where are you going.?` I asked.

`To sleep. I told you I'm not making you sleep on the couch.`

` Stay up here with me,` I said.

` I don't know, my mom might get a little mad.` he said.

`don't make me stay up here in the dark by myself. What if I cant fall asleep know that I have slept so much.?" I asked.

`I thought that you never had that problem anymore`?" he asked with a smirk. He waked over to his bed and sat down beside me anyway.

I shrugged my shoulders. ` I feel bad about steeling your bed from you.` I said

It was quiet for a minute before Mason finally said something.

` You should go to sleep know ` he said it softly and I almost didn't here what he said.

` I'm not tired.` I said, but my lie was ruined by me yawning. I don't know how I was still tired though.

` I'm sure, Alex.` he said smirking at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a child before finally giving up and laying down. He laid down beside me. We both fell asleep very soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

CRASH! I stood up straight from the sound. It scared me half to death. I looked beside me to see that Mason had slept right through it.. I heard someone say downstairs: Crap!..

I guessed that Mason's Mom had dropped a glass or something. What I couldn't believe was how Mason had slept through it. He did stay up really late though so he must be tired. I didn't want to risk waking him up so I simply just laid back down. I had slept way too much to fall back asleep, so I just laid down and thought about what I was going to do about me working at the Burlesque Club.

I didn't want to stop working there, I loved it, I loved dancing. I love Mason to though. I could never leave him. I don't want to tell him because I'm afraid he will hate me for doing it, mistake it for strip dancing or something. I don't know what Mason's reaction would be. Would he be mad?. Would he hate me?. Or would he be able to accept the fact that I loved it and look past what you see at first and actually understand it, or at least give it a chance for my sake. ?

I was pulled out of my thinking by something being wrapped around my waist. I looked down and noticed that Mason had subconsciously put his arm around my waist. I smiled at this. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I wondered what he was seeing In his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw me looking at him.

`Ello love,` he said before sitting up himself.

He took his arm from around me and I looked down at where it had been a few seconds ago. It shocked me at how much I missed the contact. I noticed that I loved being in his arms. Well I had always loved it, I just never noticed how much I hated not being in them.

` What is it, love?` he asked.

` Hmmm, Oh nothing,..` I said trailing off.

` What were you thinking of? `he asked. I didn't know what to say.

` It doesn't matter. What time is it.?` I asked trying to change the subject.

` Fine don't tell me.` he said, I loved that he knew me so well.

I smiled at him. I was still smiling when he randomly leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. I pulled back after a minute and I saw him pouting. I laughed at his expression.

` shut up `he said.

This just made me laugh more. Mason apparently didn't like me laughing at me because he grabbed me around my waste and pinned me down onto his bed with him hovering over me.

` still funny?. ` he asked jokingly.

I shook my head. I had stopped laughing. That wasn't fair.

` Let me go.` I said. I was 99.9% sure he wasn't going to but I still had hope on the last 0.1%.

` I don't think I will.` he said with an evil grin.

`Please!` `I hate being pinned down.` I mumbled the last part but he heard me.

`I guessed so, and I rather like this. Its quite funny from my point of view.` he said.

` you cant keep like this forever. "I said

` I know, but I can do it until you want to kill me,` he said.

` to late.` I said. I smirked as an idea came to my mind. He did this because I laughed at him. I laughed at him because he started pouting when I stopped kissing him. Interesting. Ha ha. I just wont kiss him.

`Let me go` I said.

`Why?` he asked.

` because if you don't I will make you pay.` I said seriously.

` how so?` he asked. Mason was smiling, obviously enjoying this. We will see what he thinks of this. It was his weakness. A weakness he probably wished he didn't have.,

`I wont kiss you. Who knows how long` I said.

I watched the smile slip from his face and it start to turn into a scowl as he slowly let me go. I was happy. I won.

` I win,` I said to him. He play-glared at me. He hated losing.

`Only because you know I love kissing you almost as much as I love you` even thought he was still mad he said it sweetly. I smiled.

` you hate that don't you. That I'm your weakness` I said smiling wickedly.

` I don't hate it. I love everything about you even if it means you can make me do whatever you want.` I wasn't expecting him to say that.

` most guys would be embarrasst to admit that;` I said

` I don't care, I would tell you everything. I wouldn't be ably to stand lying to you.`

Way to make me feel guilty. I felt the same way I hated not telling him. After all it was apart of me. He said he loved **everything **about me. But did that really mean anything if he didn't know everything about me.

`what if I was a dancer?.` I asked before I could stop myself.

` what?` he asked bewildered by my random question.

` What if I was a dancer?, would you still love everything about me?.` I asked.

` of course.` he said confused

` Would it matter what kind of dancing I did`? I asked`

` No, why are you asking me this?.` I ignored his question and continued.

` Are you sure., every kind of dancer. Hip hop, break dancing, bale, jazz, rock, even stripper dancing on a pole. Would you still love me if you knew I did it because I really loved it?.` I asked. I didn't want to say burlesque bacause i wanted to see what he would say with something hevier. I didn't know why I was asking him this. I guess I was sick of lying and my brain was subconsciously telling him. Either way I was afraid to hear his answer.

`of course I would, I mean a stripper dancer would be a little difficult but I would still love you. What brought this on anyway.?` he asked.

` No reason.`` I said, I chickened out. I was going to tell him. I made an oath to tell him soon. Very soon.

1 week later.

It was Monday. I had school this morning and I did not want to get up. I was exhausted. Since I took Friday off I had, had too make up the hours. So I only slept maybe 2 hours this whole week. I was so tired. After what seemed like forever I finally got out of bed. I dragged myself to the washroom and turned on the shower. I waited for the water to get hot before going in. I tried to be quick but I was too tired to move any faster.

I turned the water off and got out wrapping myself with a towel. I walked down the hall to my bedroom. Everyone was downstairs eating, so I knew I was running late but I was to tired to care. I found my hair dryer and plugged It in. After about 5 minutes I was to tired yet again to continue. My hair was still wet but I decided to just let it air dry.

I went in my closet to pick out something to wear. Without even really looking I grabbed the first things I saw. I ended up wearing dark blue jeans and a white top with silver studs. Not bad for not looking I thought to myself. I never really did wear a lot of make up so I didn't care that I decided not to wear it. I found a pair of converse laying around my room and slipped them on before pulling a brush threw my hair quickly.

I went down the stairs after brushing my teeth. I decided on skipping breakfast to try to make up time. I said a lazy good bye to my mom and dad, then walked out the door, I saw Justin walking ahead of me. I decided to take the bus just this once, I got on and took a seat at the back of the bus.

We drove down the street turning here and there each time the bus filling more. Eventually we got to the school and I sluggishly got up dragging my feet and got off the bus. Once I was off I was met by a blinding light. The sun had gone up more and it was shining right in my eyes.

I walked forward ignoring the thought that I couldn't see where I was going. Unfortunately my luck didn't last long because I took one step and ran into someone. I fell onto the ground. My books had gone every where. I bent down to pick them up. `

` sorry I wasn't paying attention.: I mumbled.

`its okay, here let me help you. ` he said.

` thanks` I said when they were all picked up. I stood up and he handed me my books.

` Hi my name is Jack.`

`Hi, Why don't I know you?. `I asked.

` I'm new here, first day.`

` Cool, well I have to go, sorry again.` I said,

` See you around` I continued.

`I hope so.` I heard him say.

I just kept walking. I was almost in the school when Harper came jumping out in front of me.

`Alex, who was that guy?` she asked

`I don't know, some guy named jack. `

` He was checking you out. I saw him.`

` That's nice. I have a boyfriend though.` I said grimly.

` I know, just thought I'd let you know.`

` Sorry if I'm being rude, I'm really tired. I had to make up the extra hours that I lost on Friday. ` I said.

` its alright. Your always cranky when you don't get enough sleep.` Harper smiled. She was always understanding about everything although I would never admit it to her.

` Harper, I think I'm going to tell Mason about my job." I told her unsure.

` Are you sure Alex? I mean I want you too but are you sure you want too`?

`yeah I'm sure. `

`when are you going to tell him?.`

` I don't know, when do you think I should?.`

`before you go to work next, If your ready to tell him then you shouldn't lie to him anymore.`

`your right, I'll tell him at lunch`

` I think your making a good choice Alex.`

` I hope your right.  
`

The bell rang signalling that it was time for class. Mason was in it and I was actually anxious to tell him. I wanted him to know about it. I love Mason, and I want him to know everything about me, I had never really told anyone about myself. Even Harper didn't find out about my job for a while.

I walked in to the class and took a seat at the back of the room. Mason walked in a few minutes later. He was late for class. Our teach Mr. Zednik hated it when people were late. I saw the teacher scowl and glare at him. Mason quickly came and sat next to me. I stiffed a laugh.

` it was about time Mr. Greyback. Thank you for finally joining us.`

`Shut up` I heard Mason whisper to me because of my smirking.

I laughed at this, gave me a glare and I stopped laughing.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough. I ran out of the class when the bell rang and continued to run down the halls being told to slow down several times by different teachers. I ran to Masons locker where I found him putting his books in it. I was running so fast that I ran right into him. We went crashing down.

` Ow. Are you alright Alex?. What's the rush?` he asked in his awesome accent.

` Sorry I was running too fast and couldn't stop because I have something to tell you and I have been wanting to tell you for a long time and I'm not sure how you will take it but I'm going to tell you anyway.` I said in one breath. I was heaving air when I was finished.

` Okay, what did you want to tell me?. He asked

`okay remember the other day when I was asking you what you would think if I was a dancer of some sort?.`

`Yeah…`

` And when I was talking about a striper dancer..?.` I said.

` yes….`

`Wel-`

`Your not a stripper are you?` he exclaimed.

` Not exactly` I was thankful the halls were empty or else who knows what people what have thought.

` Alright then what are you.?` he asked

`I'm not a striper, but I am a dancer. I'm a burlesque dancer…` I said in a small voice. I was scared to see his reaction know that I had said it.

I looked down at the floor. It was quiet for a while. I was to scared to look up at him.

` A burlesque dancer. I never knew you danced. Why didn't you tell me?.` he asked. I was happy that he wasn't mad. I looked up at him and grinned.

` I don't know. Only Harper knows.` I said.

` Your parents don't know?" he asked

` No they would never approve.`

` really? why not?` he asked. That was when I knew that Mason had no idea as to what kind of dancer I was. If he did then it would have been obvious as to why they would never approve.

` how much do you know about burlesque dancing?" I asked

` Absolutely nothing.` he said honestly.

` if you don't know what It is then how do you know if you are okay with it?. It isn't really something a lot of people do or like. It gets mistaken for strip dancing all the time. It isn't thought, we don't dance on poles or anything.` I said.

` I'm sure it isn't that bad, now c'mon lets go eat I'm starving.` I laughed and we walked to the cafeteria happy he wasn't mad at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Masons POV

Alex told be yesterday at lunch that she was a burlesque dancer whatever that was. I just knew it was a kind of dancing. Although I was highly intrigued as to what it was exactly. So when I got home I went on the computer and searched Burlesque dancing. What came up was not what I had expected. I clicked on a website. It was a club. It was also here in New York.

I looked at some pictures that were on the front page. No wonder it was mistaken for a strip club. And worse Alex danced like this all the time and dressed like this. The outfits were enough to have me so angry that if I saw someone I would probably kill them I was so mad. The pictures were of there performances, and even though they were still I could tell it wasn't really something I wanted Alex to do.

I was so mad. Why would Alex want to dress like a hooker and dance around she might as well be a stripper. It couldn't be any worse. This was just not something I ever wanted to see Alex doing. EVER.

I got up leaving my lap top on the website and stormed out of my room, out the door and was on my way to Alex house. She was home alone. Her parents were on a vacation, Justin was with Juliette and Max was out with some friends. I knew this because Alex told me this when I asked what she was doing today.

I walked up the door and knocked.

Alex POV

I was sitting around watching TV when someone knocked on the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door to see a fuming Mason in front of me.

` A BURLESQUE DANCER!` he yelled.

I was taken aback by this. He said he was fine with it. It all hit me a second later. Obviously he had done his homework.`

` yeah…` I said in a small voice. I had never seen Mason mad before, and it was kind of scaring me.`

` Mistaken for a strip club. Yeah I wonder why. You dance around half naked and you all look like sluts. ` he yelled. That made me really angry and I began to yell back

` Excuse me, You don't even know what it is! What I wear is up to me! I will dance the way I want to and it doesn't concern you! Oh and another thing I am NOT a slut!` I yelled.

` No you're not! You just look like one.! `

` If you think that then you can find a new girlfriend!`

` Maybe I will! `

` Fine, good luck, jack ass! ` I slammed the door in his face. I calmed down and everything started to sink in. I started to cry when I realized what had just happened. I went up to my room and stayed there. I eventually fell asleep.

1 week later.

It had been a week since Mason and I had broken up. We didn't talk to each other. We avoided each other. In class I would sit at the back and he would sit at the front. I found little bit of humour at this because I knew he hated sitting at the front. I will admit that I missed him and that I wish we hadn't broken up. But it didn't happen and there wasn't anything I could do about it. It was Wednesday. I have been taking the bus. I couldn't be bothered to walk. I stepped off the bus and ran into someone.

`Are you alright?,` the voice sounded familiar.

He offered his hand to help me up and I took it.

I got up and realised it was the same person I ran into 2 weeks ago. Jake, or something, I think.

` Oh what a surprise. I think I'm having de ja vu here..` he said.

` Yeah sorry again. I should really watch where I go.`

` its no big deal, you can run into me whenever you want.`

I nodded my head and started to walk away. Jared started to walk with me.

` What's you name?` he asked.

I stopped walking and so did he. I was about to say something but then I noticed that what's his name was actually really cute. He had Green eyes and sandy brown hair. It was curly and short. I quickly recovered from my daze and he didn't seem to notice.

` Alex.` I said.

` Cool name. So what's it going to take to get Miss, Alex here to go out with me?.` he asked

` I don't know.`

` C'mon you got to give me something.` he said.

I sighed. ` Where would we go?` I asked. I saw Jason smile.

` Where ever you want,` he said.

` Even if I wanted to go watch some sappy love movie ` I said. Not that I would want to but he didn't know that.  
` Even then.` he said,

` Alright, I'll go out with you. Oh and don't worry I don't want to watch some stupid sappy movie` I said reassuring him.

`That's a relief. So Saturday. ` he asked

`Sure.`

`Okay see you later.`

I walked to class. I didn't even notice Mason watching me until I sat down and I saw him turn around. I didn't think anything of it. The day went by in a blur. Before I knew it, It was Saturday. I was at home thinking of what I should where. Since Wednesday I have been talking to jack I found out was his name a lot more. I introduced him to Harper. She seemed to like him.

I decided on some skinny jeans and a white shirt with a long black vest over it and some designed in black on the shirt. I put some boots on that have a bit of a heal. It wasn't that dressy. I didn't own a dress and I wasn't going to wear anything I normally wouldn't.

The door bell rang and I cringed. I hated doorbells they were annoying. Everyone who knew me knew not to use the damn thing. I hated it with a passion. I don't know why my parents have the stupid thing.

I walked downstairs after quickly finishing my hair. It looked a little like Snooki from Jersey shores hair, it made me laugh.

I walked downstairs and saw Jack leaning on the counter. Justin was watching him. I stiffed a laugh. I never seen Justin act like the protective older brother, it was kind if funny. He didn't do this with Mason.

I said bye to Justin and walked out with jack.

We ended up going to some restaurant that I had forgotten the name of. What can I say I'm bad with names. We walked in and the place was beautiful. All the tables were lit with candles and had white table cloths on the tables. The napkins looked like a triangle, it was quiet and there were couples all around. Although it was really ,really nice, it was also not me. At all. I didn't want to be rude though so I sucked it up and put a smile on my face.

` Hi I have a reservation it should be under Malston.` he said.

` Here it is, right this way.` said the waiter. She was tall and had long blonde hair. She was wearing all black except for the apron that was around her waist.

` What can I get you to drink?` she asked. I noticed that she was only looking at jack. I could also tell that she was purposely turning her back to me. Jack was smiling at her flirtatiously. I decided to just let it go,. After all it was our first date and I didn't really know him that well.

` I'll have a coke.` Jack said.

The waitress looked towards me and her smile faltered.

`Sprite.` I said.

`Alright I'll be back in a few.` she said turning away from me to talk to my date.

` So, what do you think?" he asked.

` its nice,` I said lamely.

He laughed. `I hoped you would like it. I wasn't sure if this would really be your thing.` he said. I wasn't sure what to say, I didn't want to be rude and say I didn't like it but I also didn't want him to think that I liked it in case I went on another date with him and he took me somewhere similar.

` Yeah, but you didn't have to go all out. McDonalds would have been fine.` I said trying to get my point across.

`McDonalds doesn't really seem like a good first impression` he said

` Yeah I guess you are right, but I am unusual so I am told.` I said

Our waitress came back and set our drinks down. She immediately turned to jack.

` ready to order?` she asked him.

` Umm, sure. I'll have the steak` he said,

` I'll have spaghetti. `I said. I didn't want to have anything fancy. I didn't even know what some of the stuff on the menu was.

Dinner was fun, we talked about school, and ourselves and what we liked and didn't like, basically just got to know each other. When we were done he paid and we got up and walked to his car. He drove me home and walked to the door.

` I had a good time.` I told him, and I did.

` Me too.` he replied.

` I guess I will see you at school` I said trying to go in.

` Yeah, do you want a ride. I could drive you If you want, the bus isn't really that nice.` he said

` Oh thanks but no thanks, I'm fine taking the bus, I usually walk actually but I have been taking the bus lately.` I said

` are you sure?` he asked

` Yes I'm sure, thanks for asking, know I really have to go my brother Is probably worried.` I said making up an excuse.

`Alright see you later.` he kissed me and I didn't want to be rude but I also didn't want to kiss him so I pulled away from him a few seconds later.

`Bye` I said before walking in my door and shutting it. I sighed when I got it. My parents were still on vacation. Justin had been working at the sub shop. Him and max. Juliette was helping too I think. Even Harper helped. I had gotten off the hook. That was until I saw on the fridge a note to me from Justin.

`Alex,

I went to Zeke`s house. Max is with his friends. We should be back in the morning. Open the Sub shop and I will be there as soon as I can.

-Justin`

I threw the note in the garbage. I hated it when I had to work at the shop.

I went down stairs and closed all the blinds. I locked all the doors and walked upstairs. I locked that door too. I went and got changed into my PJ`s before going back downstairs. It was 10:00pm. I went and sat on the balcony.

I was out there for a few hours and I could barely hear any cars now. Ofcourse it was New York so there was always something going on.

I was thinking about jack. I really liked him even though he did flirt with the waiter a little bit. She was flirting with him first. I wasn't going to end things with him before they even started over that. All of a sudden my phone went off. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

It was Harper. I answered it.

" Hello?" I asked into the reciever.

`Alex,? `

` Yeah..` who else would it be.

` Alex I don't know how but Mason found out that you went on a date with Jack.`

`So?, We broke up last week.` I said, talking about Mason made me remember how much I missed him.

`Well, When he found out he saw me and he came and asked me about it. I told him that you were still out with him and that I didn't know where. He started acting all weird. I think he is jealous. He misses you, I can tell. He always watches you at school and he hates Jack. Anyway, Mason is really jealous and he wanted me to tell you that he is really sorry for what he said,. And that he hopes you can forgive him.`

My phone beeped, meaning I had another call.

` Uhh, just a second Harper I have another call.` I said, and before looking I answered it.

`Hello.` I said.

` Alex. Its Mason I am so sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it I over reacted. I don't care if you are a burlesque dancer you can be what ever you want as long as you are happy. I should have known that already but I was stupid and angry and I'm so so so so sorry Alex! Please forgive ,me.! He said. I didn't know what to say I was still mad at him because, well he called me a slut.

` Uhh, I got to go. `I said and I hung up.

`Harper I got a go` I hung up on her too.


	4. Authors note

Hi,

Okay, I feel really stupid writing this. Um, So it's been what? A year maybe more?

I stopped writing this story because My computer crashed and I lost all my files, including this story. I had no backup files or anything.

So i was really angry. I forgot about it until a few weeks ago, and it's been bothering me ever since that I never finished. And i feel really bad about that considering I get really mad when someone doesn't finish a story.

So here I am , I'm alive and I am going to try my best to finish this story.

I don't know how good it will be, but I'm going to try, because I am starting to get back into writing again. So i completely understand if no one even think to read this since its been so long but if someone does then thank you. And i hope i don't disappoint you.

I don't think i am a very good writer but it is something i enjoy to do, so i figure you can only get better right?

Anyway, Hope you continue reading and I hope I at least finish this story even if i stop writing again.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.

Chapter 4

I was confused to say the least. I really liked Jack, and he was really nice. But then Mason, Mason is amazing. I love him, but if he hates what i do so much, how can we be together? I will never give something up that I love to please someone else. But if I love them both, then am I really not giving up something that i love\\?

So many thought ran through my head, I couldn't get to sleep that night. I just lied in bed, waiting for morning to come faster. I stared out my window listening to the sound of dogs barking, cat fight, sirens, the cars driving buy, the subway moving underground, the air planes flying by.

After what seemed like forever, the sun started to rise. I was just going to stay there but then remembered Justin's note, and knew i had to open the sub shop.

I groaned, annoyed with Justin. I got up, not bothering to get dressed or anything. Wen t downstairs and opened up. The morning wasn't very busy. A couple came in fro breakfast, but other then that business was slow. Finally Justin came home with Max, so i went back to my room. I thought about trying to go to sleep, but then just took a shower.

When I came back into my room, I went to my phone and saw i had a new message, I opened it up and saw that it was from Jack.

From: Jack

Hey, How 'bout a second date? ;) Friday night? 6:00p.m?

I stared at the text, not really sure what to say. I sighed, and hit reply.

To: Jack

Yeah Sure, that'd be great.!

Send.

I put my phone away not bothering to read his reply. I fell back on my bed and at some point fell asleep.

**Friday**

It was an hour before my date with Jack. I was honestly kind of excited. I felt a little guilty though, because all I could thing about was Mason. My brain was like the train who could. I think i can I think i can but instead it was just Mason, Mason, Mason, over and over again in my head. I was staring to get a headache. I was just coming downstairs when I saw Jack come in,

" Hey, Alex. Wow you look great~!" He said with a bright smile.

I smiled back. " Thanks, So do you."

We walked out the door, and got in his car. We were headed to an arcade Jack had told me. It was the same one Dean took me too. It felt like suck a long time since i had went out with dean. He was my first love but we grew apart. It was awhile until i met Mason.

As soon as i thought of mason, i couldn't stop. I missed the whole conversation in the car. All I was thinking was, I wonder where Mason is right now? Is he thinking about me to? Does he miss me? And then remembered talking on the phone with Harper. Is he really jealous? He said he was sorry. But I still felt mad at him. We arrived at the arcade. I snapped out of my mason daze, and got out of the car. Jack was already at the door. We went inside and took a seat deciding to eat something first.

" So is this more your kind of date?" Asked Jack with a grin.

I laughed. " Yeah, I guess you could say that."

He grinned again. We ordered some french fries and a pop. After we ate, we went to play air hockey. I won the first game 6-2. The second game it was tie. After that he wanted to play pool. I agreed and grabbed a cue.

We hung out there for a few hours, and then he drove me home. I said bye and walked inside before he could have a chance to kiss me. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag, that I hadn't brought with me on the date. I had to work tonight, so I was leaving in an hour to catch the bus. I took a quick shower, since i probably smelled like ski ball and fast food.

I walked to catch the bus, and quickly took my seat.

The bus ride there seemed really short, as soon as i saw my stop i stood up and went to the doors. I jumped off, and jogged up the street to mu work. I went in the back door like usual and saw Adam. He waved at me and signalled that i go backstage. He put up 1 finger meaning to get ready for act one. I nodded and went to get ready.

I put my coat on the back of my chair and set by bag down immediately starting on my makeup and hair. I did my hair in loose curls and then did a smokey eye. I grabbed my outfit and got dressed. I was dressed and ready to go in 20 minutes. A new record. It seemed i was always in a rush when i was hear. But it was different then if you were going to be late to class for something, this was almost exilerating.

I went to the side stage and talked to a few other girls that i liked. While we were talking, I started to zone out, and think about Mason. Again. I missed him a lot. A lot more then a lot. I just wanted this fight to be over. But even though i knew i could end it and get back together with him, i just didn't want to yet. I couldn't figure out why though. My thought led me to Jack. I thought about how i had been the last week. All i could remember was being rather mad or sad. Except for when i was with jack. He made me happy. Without mason, i feel as though there's a whole in me that's missing something. But when I'm with jack its like its being temperately filled.

I walked on stage and got into position. I made my mind go blank. The curtains went up and the spot light was on me. All my worries went away in that second. I could deal with them later. For now i was happy to just dance, and do what i love.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Authors Note: So, this chapter has skipped ahead about 3 weeks. I just thought I would start to get on with it, because honestly if i wrote about what i can see happening in those 3 weeks, you would probably die of boredom. So anyway, I'll stop talking now.**

**Chapter 5**

Beep. Beep. Bee-

I hit the snooze button and fell back into my bed. I was exhausted and really did not want to get up. I was just about to fall back asleep when- Beep. Beep. Beep.

I thought about just ignoring it, but as i left it, it just seemed to get louder and louder each time. I groaned and turned it off, forcing myself to get up. I am not a morning person, never have been never will. But this morning was worse then usual because I didn't get very much sleep last night. I unexpectedly got a call from Adam, telling me that Ciara, another girl that worked with me, had called in sick and that he was hoping I would come fill in for her. Now, usually I would say no, or laugh, or find a way out of it, but being stupid I accepted. I laughed at this though, me actually liking work, no one would believe me if i told them.

Anyway, I grabbed my red skinny jeans and a grey shit, that said party animal on it, and went to take a shower. I went to the bathroom, but someone was in there. So i waited impatiently taping my foot on the ground waiting for them to come out. After about 2 minutes I lost my patience and was about to knock, when Justin came out. I looked at him weirdly, when he smiled at me and walked away.

Okay, that was weird. I thought to myself. I shook it off and walked in, looking around to see if anything was out of place.

Everything looked fine to me, so i continued on with my shower. When I was finished, I headed downstairs for some breakfast. I saw my Mom cooking bacon and eggs. My Mom and Dad had gotten home 2 days ago. She greeted me when she saw me coming.

" Good morning honey." She said looking up from her food.

" Morning," I said easily.

I sat down on a stool, at the same time Mom put a plate in front of me. I started eating right away. I noticed Justin wasn't here.

"Mom where did Justin go?" i asked.

" Oh, he had to go to school early, apparently he has a meeting for this club he is the president of. According to your brother, it is his passion." She shook her head like he was crazy.

" Whats the club about?" I asked curiously.

" Robots feeding us." She stated simply, while rolling her eyes.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, for someone as smart as Justin he sure did have interesting hobbies. I could see math club or something, but robots feeding us? That is stranger then usual.

" Hey now, if your brother wants to do that, then i support him 100%." My Mom said trying to keep a straight face herself. I continues to laugh until tears were streaming down my face.

Wow, Justin is a bigger nerd then i thought.

After I was finished eating, I left to go to school. I walked downstairs and saw Jack in the Sub shop, sitting at a table. He smiled when he saw me, and waved at me, signalling for me to go over to him.

I walked over and sat in the booth he was at.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him while taking my seat.

"Oh, I just thought I might want to come pick up my girlfriend and drive her to school since she is too nice to accept a ride when I offer" Jack told me, winking.

I laughed, and we got up to go to his car. Jack had a really nice car. It was a Mercedes-Benz. He told me when I asked.

We were in the car and we weren't really saying anything. I was thinking about back in the Sub shop. Jack had called me his girlfriend. It was the first time he had called me that. I guess that's what I was. And he was my boyfriend. I never realized it, before we never really made it official, but for some reason that didn't seem to bother me. I didn't feel like i needed to.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jack.

"So, Alex I don't really know a lot about you" He started.

" Sure you do, You know where i go to school, my grade, my name, my family business, lots of things." I argued.

" Well I should know you name by know" he joked. " But I mean the simple things that make people who they are."

" What do you want to know?" I asked curiously, when I saw that he was right.

" How about we play 20 questions?" He asked. By now we were at school, parked in the parking lot. I looked at the time and saw that we were already late for class.

" We should be going to class" I told him looking at the clock on the dashboard.

" C'mon Alex, Missing one class wont kill us."

I sighed and agreed. If I was being honest, it wasn't the first time I had skipped class, besides it was just gym, i barely did anything when i was there anyway. The teacher probably wouldn't even notice.

" Okay, So first question. Whats your favourite colour?" He asked me looking at me seriously as if the answer was really important.

I turned in my seat to face him and he did the same. " Blue. What's yours?" I asked.

"Red. What's your favourite animal?"

"Sea Lion" I said honestly.

"Mines a Tiger, Do you drink coffee?" I thought that was random and didn't matter but when i said so he just simply stated that the little things are the most important.

" No, I don't drink coffee. Can I ask a question?"

He smiled and nodded.

"What's you favourite number?" I asked keeping to his easy questions.

"666" He said winking at me. I laughed and just said okay. He asked me the same questions back.

"0" I told him.

"Have you ever failed a grade?" he asked me.

"Nope, Have you?"

He blushed a little, and then said " Yes, Grade 2"

I tried, I really did try to keep a straight face. But he looked like a little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I bursted out laughing. He looked a little annoyed, but then started to laugh with me.

We continued with our questions way past first period. Laughing and smiling having a great time. 20 questions turned into 40 and then 40 turned into 60. Until we eventually just kept coming up with questions that we sat in his car all day.

When we finally ran out of questions we looked at the time and saw that school was over and everyone had gone home.

" Oh, crap, I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't mean to miss all day, I don't want you to get in trouble.!" He kept going on and on. I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from talking.

" It's alright, I wont get in too much trouble" Okay that was a lie I was dead, but he didn't need to know that. " I t was worth it anyway, I had a lot of fun. Lets just go home before our parents think we have gone missing or something I joked trying to make him happy. It worked, he laughed and said okay while starting the car. He drove to my house and parked out front.

" Are you sure they wont be mad? I'm sorry again for not paying attention."

" It;s okay, and they wont be too mad" I said reassuring him.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled back and got out of the car. I walked to the door, then turned around to wave bye. He waved bye back.

I walked inside and went upstairs. I got the the door and hoped I could just sneak into my room unnoticed. My plans were ruined when I saw Mom and Dad waiting for me, sitting on the couch talking to each other. I walked in and they immediately stopped talking and stood up to look at me. I just stood there watching them waiting for them to say something.

"Alex, Is there something you want to tell us?" My dad asked me, crossing his arms in front of him.

" Nope don't think so." I lied. I wasn't saying anything until I knew what they knew.

" really? Are you sure? Nothing like where you were today or anything?"

I was about to say something but was cut off by my mom.

"Alex, why weren't you at school today?" My mom blurted out, having had enough.

" Well technically I was at school. I just wasn't in it," I told her matterafactly. **( A.N That's a word I decided to make up) **

"Alex" My Mom warned, telling me she wasn't in a joking mood,

" OK fine, I was in the car with Jack and we were playing 20 questions and we lost track of time,."

" You lost track of time all day?" Asked my Dad.

"Yes all day,." I told him.

There was silence for a minute, until my mom finally spoke.

"OK Alex, I will let it go for now. But if you ever miss school again, You will be grounded for life."

I ran upstairs to my room deciding to just hang out until dinner.

**Mason's P.O.V**

I was thinking about Alex as I was walking around downtown. I know I sounded pathetic. It's been about a month since we broke up and I'm still pining after her. She probably doesn't even remember my name. I would be begging on my knees for her to take me back if she wasn't with that stupid Jack guy. I hated him. But if Alex liked him, I wouldn't do anything to him. Even if I felt like I was getting shot in the gut every time I saw him and Alex together, or that I wanted to smash his head through the wall a million times every time i saw him.

But that would hurt Alex and I couldn't live with myself. Not that I could much now. I hated myself, It was my fault we broke up, It was my fault I couldn't be with her, It was my fault she was with Jack instead of me, everything was my fault. I wish I could take it all back. I don't even know what I was thinking when I called her that. Of course Alex wasn't one. She is beautiful and clever, and perfect. I love her.

I was lost in thought about Alex , when I saw him. Jack. I had to restrain myself not to punch him in the face. I stopped mid step when I saw him with a girl. I knew it wasn't Alex. This girls was blonde and had barely any clothes on. She was holding hands with Jack. I tried to pretend that maybe it was his sister or something, Some siblings hold hands. I tried to think this, because i didn't want to think it was something else, because I knew that would hurt Alex. My hope was lost when I saw Jack lean in and kiss her on the mouth. I gaped, I was beyond pissed. I thought about running up to him and beating the crap out of him. But instead decided to think first. I pulled out my phone and went to camera. I zoomed in and snapped a picture of Jack and the blonde girl kissing. The girl walked away, waving goodbye, I chose this time to go up to Jack.

He was walking down the street, I ran to catch up. " Hey, Jack!" I yelled to get his attention.

He stopped and turned around. "Who are you? You look familiar." He told me.

"OH wait, I know you. Your Alex old boyfriend. What do you want?"

"I want you to tell Alex about that blonde bimbo I just saw you kissing.!" I yelled. I couldn't keep my voice down. I was so furious. How dare he do that to Alex? Who in the right mind would ever cheat on her? Shes puts angels to shame, shes so pretty. And for some fake blonde girl who wasn't even close to being half as pretty as Alex.

"You saw that?"

" Uh yeah I did. And you better tell Alex, She deserves way better then you"

" Does she? And who is better then me? You?"

I glared at him and didn't say anything.

"You want her back eh? Well its a little late for that kid. You lost your chance."

" I want you to tell her" I said sticking to my main point.

" And if I don't?"

" Then I will" I shrugged.

" Oh and I'm sure she will believe you. Well I'm not telling her anything, and you can say whatever you want. You're just the sorry ex that will do anything to get her back. Well too bad, shes over you. In fact I think I will ask her out on a date right now." he said taking his cell phone out.

I could hear Alex talking on the other end. I was fuming. I heard Alex agree to the date. That was it, I lost it. I tackled Jack to the ground and started punching him in the face and when he would try and block I would just punch him in the rib cage. I kept hitting harder with every punch until I heard a snap when I hit his ribs. We were both yelling and cussing at each other. Jack tried to block my hits but then eventually started to try to get me off of him. I wasn't giving up yet. He finally turned us around and he was hitting me now. He hit me in the eye, and I could already feel it staring to swell. I was too angry to care though, We just kept fighting.

A crowd started to form around us and I could hear someone yell call the the police.

Eventually I could hear sirens. I kicked Jack in the gut making it easy to get out from under him. We continued to fight until police came and grabbed us apart. I was fighting against the copes strength. It took 3 cops to stop me from going back at him. The cops handcuffed me and Jack and we were put in separate cars. It was on the way to the police station that I remembered that Alex was still on the phone.


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Okay to the person who said they couldn't view chapter 5, I don't know what to say, it comes up on my computer even if I'm logged out, so maybe just try again? Lol Sorry I re-uploaded it just in case but I cant really do a anything else. So anyway, I wrote this really fast honestly and I kind of left out some things so I had to go back and add things but it still didn't make complete sense so I have notes in the middle to explain it, it's not the best but I really wanted to upload this so, yeah, here it is.**

**Chapter 6**

**Alex P.O.V**

I was just hanging out in my room listening to music, when my phone started to ring. I picked it up from where it was sitting on my bed, and looked at the caller ID. It said Jack. I smiled and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I asked even though I knew who it was.

" Hey Alex, it's Jack. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date tonight?"

"Yeah, Sure that would be great. What time?" I asked. But before I could get an answer I heard an crashing noise and suddenly a lot of swearing and fighting. I got scared thinking Jack might be hurt. I listened to what they were saying. Suddenly I heard the other voice yell out the F shot along with some other words and recognized the voice to b Masons!

All my worries about Jack faded away when i realized that Mason could be getting hurt. I felt a little bad about that but it was pushed to the back of my mind. I hung up the phone and sat down. I didn't know what to do. Why would Mason be fighting him? Why was Mason even with Jack? Where were they? What were they fighting about? I've never heard Mason use that kind of language before.

I heard my phone go off again but this time it was a text. It was from Harper. I clicked on read.

Alex! Where are you? Jack and Mason are in a huge fight in the middle of the street! People are calling the cops!

I texted her back asking where she was. I was already getting my shoes and heading out the door when I got a reply. She told me the address and I ran to the bus stop taking the one i usually take to go to work.

I took my seat at the front of the bus instead of the back like usual.

The whole way there I was taping my foot on the ground impatiently. Finally it was my stop. I ran out the door and could already see the mob of people surrounding what I guessed was Mason and Jack. I could see cop cars and also could hear the cops trying to break them apart.

I ran to the front of the people and saw something that frightened me more then the two of them fighting. I saw Mason and Jack being dragged apart and the handcuffed. The cops put them in the back of the cruiser and were driving away with them.

The crowd started to disappear, it was just me left in about five minutes. I was about to start crying when I saw something shine in the light. O looked over to the middle of the road. I walked over and bent down. It was a cell phone. I recognized it as Masons. I picked it up and turned it over to see the screen to make sure it was his. What I saw on the screen, put me over the edge and I started to cry.

It was a picture of jack and another girl kissing. I could tell it was taken right about here.

So that's why Mason and Jack were fighting. Mason saw this and took a picture. Probably to show me.

I wasn't heart broken really like some other teenage girl might say. I didn't love Jack. I knew that the whole time. But I did like him. A lot. So it still hurt really bad, enough to make me cry. I put the phone in my bag and walked home.

When I finally got home I was really tired, my feet felt like they were going to fall off. I decided to skip dinner, feeling to upset to eat, and going straight to bed. I can figure out what to do next in the morning.

**Morning**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I thought about ignoring it, but decided not to in case it was Mason or something. I looked at the caller ID and it read _Incoming call : Adam. _

I was confused about why he was calling me. He rarely ever did, and never this early. I picked it up and

answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

" Hi, Alex?" Adam asked me.

"Yes, what's up Adam?"

" Hi, Sorry to call you so early but I need a big favour. Mr. Richie is coming in today to make sure everything is going well here and he is insisting that all staff work today. I know you aren't scheduled for today but I can't argue with him."

Mr. Richie was the "big boss" we called him. He was the one who paid for everything and owned the building. I had to go, he fired the last person who chose not to come in to work when he asked.

" Yeah, Sure. What time should I come?" I asked thinking it shouldn't be to hard to find a way to get there.

" 10:00 am." he replied.

"What? We don't even open until 7:00pm." I shot back at him a little rude. So much for easy.

" I know but it's sort of a training day. He wants to watch the performances and make sure the waiter are doing their jobs right. Y'know stuff like that."

I paused for a minute, trying to think of how I was going to play this.

"Alex?"

"Yes, sorry I was distracted. Yeah I'll be there, I have to go. See you."

"Alright, Bye."

I hung up before him. I checked to see what time it was. My phone read 8:15am. I should have been getting ready for school already. Hmm, I thought. What can I do to get out of school. I looked out the window and saw that the window was frosted. I walked over to the window and opened it up just enough so I could stick my head out.

It was pretty cold out this morning. I probably looked like an idiot with my head sticking out but oh well. After about 10 minutes I pulled my head back inside and shut the window quietly. Just as I had hoped my nose was all red and was starting to run. Next I went to the bathroom and got a face cloth. I put hot water on it, then laid it on my forehead. I went back to my room, and climbed back into bed just as my Mom was coming upstairs calling for me.

"Alex! Hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" My Mom yelled while walking into my room. I closed my eyes just as she came in. I re-opened them slowly to make it seem I had just woken up.

"Alex are you alright?" My Mom asked concerned when she saw me.

"No, I don't feel very good." I lied.

" What's wrong?" She asked me sitting on the side of my bed.

" I have a head ache and- * sniff* my nose is stuffed up." I said

She felt my forehead that was still hot.

" Your a little warm. You can stay home today if you would like but unfortunately your father and I cant stay. We have that meeting for making new sandwiches or whatever. Your father is insisting we go. I don't have to though I can stay if you want me to."

"No it's okay I will be fine. I'll probably just stay in bed anyway. What time will you be getting home?" I asked innocently.

"Not until tomorrow morning. It's out of town and we don't want to drive when it's late. Are you sure you will be okay?" She asked me.

" Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, well I'm off, just call me or your father if you need us." She said as she was walking out the door. I just nodded my head. I waited until I heard the door shut downstairs before hopping out of bed and going straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

**20 minutes later**

I decided to wear just some plain blue jeans and a black shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth, put some light makeup on. I grabbed my black converse and headed downstairs to eat something. I ransacked the cupboards and fridge, trying to find something to eat. I chose a blueberry yogurt.

I still had lots of time so I sat on the couch and ate my yogurt. I flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. I couldn't find anything interesting, so i settled on watching Uptown Girl. I had only seen it once, when Harper had forced me to watch it with her.

The movie was about an hour in when I noticed that I should be leaving. So I grabbed my keys and bag, locked the door, and was on my way. I got to the bus stop earlier than usual, so I went inside the coffee shop across the road and bought a cappachino. I headed back over to the stop, and got there right as the bus was driving up.

I scanned my bus card and took my seat at the back. There wasn't as many people I noticed riding the bus as usual. Maybe because its only quarter to nine. I put my headphones in and turned some music on to listen to for the ride.

The song Star ships by Nicki Minaj was playing when the bus got to my stop. I stood up quickly to get off, and then continued my way just a little down the street. I got to the club with 2 minutes to spare. I walked in the front door since it was open and went to find Adam. As usual he was backstage talking to Mr. Richie. I wasn't sure if I should interrupt so I decided to just keep walking on by. I was just going past them when Adam stopped me.

"Alex, Would you come here for a minute?" He asked me.

Mr. Richie's back was turned to me. I had never actually met him. I had seen pictures of him and heard a lot about him. He doesn't come here much, maybe once a year, and since I haven't worked here that long I never met him, so I was a little intimidated in meeting him.

"Yeah, Sure." I said as I waled over to them.

"Sir, this is our newest dancer, her name is Alex." Adam introduced me to Mr. Richie.

" Hello, Sir" I greeted him with a smile.

"Alex is it? It's nice to meet you. Adam tells me you are very talented."

I didn't expect him o be so...nice. And what does he mean talented? I mean I can dance I guess but so can every other girl in here.

"I told Mr. Richie here about you singing voice Alex, I hope you don't mind" Adam explained.

I had only ever sung a few times here. And only to myself when I was getting ready. Adam had overheard me once and had complemented me on it.

"Oh, not at all, and thank you." I said putting my smile back on my face.

" Your welcome. I look forward to hearing it." He said and then walked away.

"Hearing in?" I asked Adam confused, turning to him.

He smiled sheepishly. " After I told him about your singing, he suggested you sing a song for tomorrow nights show. I said you would love to. He will be coming here to see you himself. He said he was curious. You can sing whatever song you would like."

"Wait, What? I have to sing? Tomorrow? Don't I get a say in this.?" I asked.

"No." Adam said lamely. "I have to go."

With that I was left standing by myself in the middle of all the chaos going on backstage as people tried to impress Mr. Richie.

**Justin POV**

I over heard Alex and Mom talking and I knew right away that Alex was lying Well I also saw her run into the bathroom to put a hot cloth on her head and heard her on the phone. But anyway, I knew what Alex was really doing. I thought about telling Mom and Dad but decided not to. Honestly I was curious about what my sister did. Obviously she loved doing it. And as her older brother I felt obligated to know what she was doing. So I left to go to school, but instead of going I went to find out where Alex was going. I hung out outside for a while until Alex left. I saw her walking and followed her. I followed her all the was to the bus stop and waited to see where she would go. I saw her go into the coffee shop and the hid behind a bench when she came back. I waited to see what bus she got on. She got on number 7. i sat on the bench and waited for the next 7, the buses run every 15 minutes.

Finally, it came and I sat in a seat by the front.

I sat impatiently until we arrived downtown. I saw lots of buildings and bars. The bus was about to stop when I realized I had no idea where Alex got off. I was about to scold myself for being so stupid when I saw her in the distance, walking down the street. I got off the bus as soon as it stopped and jogged towards her to keep up. I saw her turn into a building. I slowed down so she wouldn't see me. She went inside and I could tell it was closed. I looked around to see if anybody was looking and walked in the door. I looked around and saw people running around. I searched the room for Alex and saw her talking to 2 people. I took a seat in the far back corner, hopefully no one will see me. I sat there for what seemed like forever when suddenly the 2 men that Alex was talking to, took a seat at one of the tables and the curtains closed. I knew Alex job was dancing, but this was a burlesque club, I didn't know much about it but I did know it wasn't really something I wanted my little sister doing. When the curtains opened I recognized Alex as the girl in the front. I was shocked to see her wearing a blue sparkly dress. I could never imagine Alex ever putting that on, but here she was wearing it, with a big smile on her face. Music came on from somewhere, and Alex and the other girls started dancing. Yeah, still not liking this. After the fifth song I saw that this wasn't really going to get much better. I sighed to myself. If Alex really really loves to do this, and by judging by her smiling face, she does I guess I cant really do anything about it. It's not that bad, I guess. If I'm going to be honest with myself I'm happy that Alex is happy. The song ended and I took this as my opportunity to leave without being seen. As soon as the curtains closed I got up from my chair and sneaked back out the door and headed back home.

**Alex POV**

The rest of the day was a blur. We had to practice every number a thousand times before we could go home. I was exhausted when i got home and just wanted to sleep, but there was another thing I had to do today that couldn't wait. I sighed and went to go get my bag from upstairs. I walked up the stairs and saw Justin standing in the hall.

"Justin? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. Justin never skips school. Ever.

"Alex, I want to talk to you.."

"About what?" I asked confused.

" I sort of, followed you this morning-"

"WHAT? What are you talking about?"

"Let me finish. I followed you to your work. I went inside and was sitting in the back while you were dancing."

"Why!" I almost screamed.

"Calm down. I was curious. I wanted to know what you did and, if I'm not telling Mom and Dad then I want to at least know exactly what it is that I am not telling them."

"But wha-. Wait your not going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"Nope" He told me popping the P.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because, its your choice to tell them, and I can tell you really do love doing this, so I don't want to be the one to ruin this by telling Mom and Dad about it. Even though I think you should tell them."

I was shocked at what I was hearing. My brother of all people was being really cool about this. He wasn't going to tell Mom and Dad.

"Thank you!" I said excitedly jumping up and down. I hugged him for a second and then ran in my room, grabbed my bag and was running downstairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Justin yelled.

"Bank!" I hollered back.

I got a cab and went to the bank. I told the driver to wait for me. I went inside and cashed my cheque. The banker gave me my money and I went back out to the cab and asked him to drive to the police station. Once we got there I through some money at the driver and went inside. **( AN: I have no idea how this works so just bare with me on this.) **I went up the window to where a cop was standing.

"Um, Hi, I'm looking to bail someone out." I said awkwardly to the man.

"Name" He said not looking up from his papers.

"Uh, Mason Greyback" I told him.

He looked away from his papers and motioned fro m to wait. I saw him walk into some office looking room. I waited a few minutes until he came back with a folder.

"Mason Greyback. Arrested yesterday for assault."

"Yes that's him." I told him.

"Alright, are you paying in cash or..?" He asked me.

"Cash." I told him.

After that was all sorted out I was taken to the jail cells with a different officer. **(AN: Mason didn't tell anybody he was in jail. So that;s why he is still here and his parents didn't come get him. Forgot to mention that) **She unlocked the door, I looked in and saw Mason sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. "Mason." He looked up from his hands. He had a black eye I noticed. "Your free to go" She said. His face looked surprised as he got up. He saw me, and his face got even more surprised. The officer escorted us to the door. We walked outside and got about 10 feet from the building when Mason stopped walking.

"Why did you get me out? Don't you hate me?" He asked.

"Of course not." I told him truthfully.

"Then why did you do it?" He asked confused.

I went in my bag and pulled out his cell phone that I had brought with me. I opened it to the picture of Jack and the other girl kissing, and gave it to Mason.

"I found this on the road after you got arrested." I told him handing it back to him.

He took it from me and looked at the screen. "So you know about that, but still why would you get me out? After what I called you, and how I was the biggest jerk ever."

"I forgive you for everything."

"Really? I'm so sorry for all that Alex! I didn't mean it! I should have said sorry a long time ago. Actually I shouldn't have ever said it in the first place. It's not true at all and I'm so sorry! I-"

"Mason! It's okay! I forgive you." I told him again.

He smiled and took my hand as we walked back to his house.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: This chapter is the next day after from the last chapter. Just a FYI.**

**Chapter 7**

**Alex POV**

Yesterday, Mason and I just ended up hanging out at his house for a while. When it started to get dark he offered to walk me home, which I accepted. I went straight to sleep when I got home. I was exhausted. So when my alarm clock went off I was less than pleased. Obviously, my alarm clock is jealous of my excellent relationship I have with my bed. Again it just seemed to get louder and louder until I finally gave in and got up.

I quickly showered and got dressed. I was to lazy to do anything with my hair so I just put it in a high ponytail. I went light on the makeup and went downstairs to eat something. Justin and Max were already downstairs when I got there. Justin was doing school work. Figures he would be doing his work before school even started. Max was standing at the counter with an apron on and a chef hat.

"Max, what are you doing?" I asked although it was pretty clear what he was doing.

"I am no longer Max, I am now Chef Maximum!" He said stopping his work and raising his hand in the air. I wasn't really sure what to say to that so I walked over to him to see what he was cooking. I looked in to the big pot he was mixing with a wooden spoon, and immediately backed away.

"Max! Ew, What is that?" I exclaimed, it was this gooey blue stuff and it did not smell good at all!

"It is my own creation, it is the ultimate hotdog." Max explained.

"Justin did you see this?" I asked turning to him.

"Yup" He said turning the page of his book.

"And you didn't think to maybe stop him. Mom is going to be mad, he ruined her pot" I told him bewildered by his lack of interest.

"Yes he did" I gave up talking to Justin and turned back to Max who was putting more ingredients into his...thing.

"Max, what's all in that..concoction?" I ask looking back at it.

"Well lets see, mayonnaise, relish, hotdogs, ketchup, mustard, tomatoes, onions, and bread." He said ticking off the ingredients on his fingers.

"Why is it blue?"

"I always wished hotdogs were blue, so I added some food colouring."

I shook my head and went to make a bagel. I will never understand Max. I watched some TV while I eating my bagel. Once I finished I got up to put my plate in the sink, when someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door and it was Harper. I forgot we were walking to school together today.

"Hey, ready to go?" Harper asked when I opened the door.

"Yeah, lets go." I grabbed my bag and shut the door behind me.

"Harper I have something to tell you: I said looking a her. We were half way to school by now.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Me and Mason are sort of together again." I told her with a huge grin on my face.

"Really? That's awesome!" She said hopping up and down.

I nodded my head, while jumping up and down with her. I couldn't hide how happy I was to be back together with Mason. Even if it wasn't technically official, I knew we were. I had missed Mason a lot when we were apart, but know having him back I realized I missed him even more then I had thought.

We made it to school, and walked together to our lockers that were coincidentally right next to each other, since we had first period together. We grabbed our books and went to class. I had history first, and I have to admit, this is the most boring subject ever. I don't care what a bunch of dead people did or who they killed or what parts of the world they discovered. I just don't care. I took my seat in the back of the class with Harper beside me.

The Bell rang as the teacher walked in. Seriously how do they do that? I sighed as I sat and endured an hour of boring lectures. Mr. Hopper, my history teacher, was talking about some Christopher guy. I just completely zoned out. My phone vibrated in my pocket making me jump. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Apparently not. I took my phone out and saw I got a text from Mason. I smiled and hit read.

"Just thought I would say Hello. Hello. ;)"

I smiled again and hit reply.

"Hello! :) How are you?"

A few seconds later my phone vibrated again. This time I didn't jump.

"I'm fantastic, now that I'm talking to you. ;) You?"

":D. I'm bored out of my mind in history / :"

*Bzz Bzz*

":( Oh, it cant be that bad. Cheer up. :D*"

"Okay :)"

He just sent a smiley face after that. I sighed and put my phone away when I noticed the time. Yes! Class was almost finished. I started to close my binder and gather my things along with everyone else. The teacher said not to put our stuff away that we still had 5 minutes left, but everyone ignored him anyway. The bell rang and we all got out of our seats and swiftly left the room.

I walked with Harper to her next class and then went to mine by self. I had foods now. I was happy because I had this class with Mason. I walked into class and took a seat in the back as per usual. A few minutes later Mason walked in, I smiled when he looked at me, as he took the seat beside me.

"'Ello," he said kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled brighter and said hello back. We couldn't say much after because the teacher had walked in and class had started.

"Good morning class, today we will be cooking something simple. Chocolate Chip Cookies. You will be partners with the person you are sitting beside." Mrs. Booker our foods teacher said. She said to get to work after that. Everyone walked to the back of the class, to where the stoves and things were. I grabbed a cook book, and walked back to my station. I opened it to the right page and put it down in front of Mason and I to look at. The recipe said we would need:

1 cup butter, softened

1 cup white sugar

1 cup packed brown sugar

2 eggs

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

3 cups all-purpose flour

1 teaspoon baking soda

2 teaspoons hot water

1/2 teaspoon salt

2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

Shouldn't be to hard. We looked around and saw that our teacher had already put all the ingredients out, and all we had to do was measure them.

**fast forward 10 minutes**

We had most of the ingredients in a bowl. Mason was putting the flour into the measuring cup when, it fell all over the counter and mad a huge cloud, also covering his face in it, and making it go white.

I bursted out laughing, he looked like Casper the ghost. I was clutching my stomach from laughing so much, along with the entire class now. Once I had calmed down a bit, Mason said "Do you think this is funny?" I nodded. He had an evil smirk. He picked up an egg and cracked it open...on top of my head. I gaped at him, astonished he had actually just done that. Mason started laughing at me, I picked up the other egg and through it at him. He ducked just in time and it hit the unsuspecting boy behind him. He looked up surprised and I was about to say sorry when, a kid in on the other side of the room yelled "FOOD FIGHT!"

Suddenly there was food flying everywhere, chocolate chips being pelted at people and the teacher yelling at everyone to stop, but to no avail. I took the eggs off the counter and through them randomly across the room, hitting someone every time. I saw someone aim for me, that I'm guessing I hit since she had yolk and egg shells running down her face. She had chocolate chips that were seen stuck on people. I had no intention of being hit, so I moved out of the way a fast as lightning and just in time. Unfortunately, tripping and ending with the entire tray of eggs going up and landing directly on top of Mr. Laritates head. Oh crap.

"Stop this right now!" Mr Laritate shouted so loud I covered my ears. Everyone froze. "Put down your food." Everyone listened. "Who is responsible for this?" He asked already glaring at me. No one said anything, I guess it was kind of me, but I didn't say food fight. "Alex?" Mr Laritate asked looking at me. "I didn't say food fight." I said quickly. "Mrs Booker, who threw food first?" He asked turning to her. "That would be Alex." She told him being a kiss ass. Mr Laritate turned back to me and nodded to follow him.

We arrived at his office and I took a seat in a chair. "Alex, I do not wish to lecture you right now, because there is a sail on bolo ties. So lets just skip to your punishment. You will clean the entire classroom until it is spotless." He told me sternly.

"Mr Laritate, is that really necessary? I mean you do pay the janitor for a reason." I said trying to persuade him.

"Not going to happen Alex, You will clean it today. You can go home when you are finished. You can go now."

I sighed and walked out, to go back to class that had just ended. I walked in and was met with an empty class room and a really big mess. Someone had already brought the essentials in. Mop, Broom, garbage bin, etc.

I went to get the mop but someones hand beat me to it. I looked up to see who, and couldn't help smiling, seeing Mason, who was also smiling down at me with the mop in his hand.

"You didn't think I would leave you to clean yourself, did you?" He asked me grinning.

I let a small laugh out, and shook my head deciding on just gathering the garbage on the counters like, abandon egg cartons and empty flower bags, and putting them in the garbage.

As we cleaned we laughed and joked with each other. It took about an hour and a half until we finally finished. I sighed in relief when we finished. Putting down the broom and never wanting to even look at another one again.

"Thank goodness, that's over." Mason said, seeming as happy as I was that we were done.

I nodded in agreement. " You didn't have to help me you know? But thank you anyway." I said looking at him.

"Like I said love, I wasn't going to leave you and have you do it yourself."

My smile grew. " Good thing you did help, or I might have never finished." I said jokingly, as we left the classroom and headed for our lockers.

School, had ended about a half hour ago, and the halls were empty. There was only the odd teacher walking around.

We went to his locker first to get his things and then quickly stopped at mine second, since it was right by the door.

"Can i walk you home?" Mason asked me.

"Yeah, of course." I told him nodding my head. "You don't have to ask to walk me home." I told him reassuringly.

He just shrugged, and took hold of my hand as we walked.

It was quiet again as we walked. It seemed like there was something on Masons mind. I didn't ask. Not wanting to pressure him into telling me. I'm sure he will tell me what it is, if he wants to. So I shook it off and simply enjoyed his company.

When we reached my house, he walked me up to the door. He gave me a quick but sweet kiss. "See you" He said smiling at me. I waved bye, and walked into my house. I had asked him if he wanted to come in earlier when we were walking but he said he couldn't, that him Mom needed his help around the house.

I went up to my room, saying a quick hello to everyone in the living room.

I through my bag on my bead, and went to sit at the desk in my room. I grabbed some paper and a pen and started writing. It had been a while since I had, had some inspiration to write a song. But now the words were coming effortlessly. My mind was thinking faster then my hand could write, so it was a little hard to read, I did some minor changed and was finished within the hour.

I read it over once more and was ecstatic about how good it had turned out. At the top I wrote "To:Mason." on it, since it was about him.

I was still smiling like a crazy person when Harper came in.

"Hey Alex, whats up?" She asked. I turned to look at her, and her face changed to sceptical.

"Alex, You OK?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just wrote this song for Mason, and it's amazing. You have to read it!" I exclaimed practically jumping to my bed where she was sitting.

I waited impatiently, constantly moving, too excited to stay still while Harper read it. Once she finished I looked at her immediately waiting for her response.

"Wow Alex, this is great! Mason will love it." She told me enthusiastically. "When are you going to show him this?" she asked looking up at me.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to show him it until I am absolutely sure that its great."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I was thinking of singing it at the club. Y'know get their opinion first. I'm sure Adam will let me."

"Alex, Mason wouldn't care if it was awful, he would still love it. Besides this is fantastic."

"I know he wouldn't care, but I do. So I am going to sing it when I work next."

"When is that?"

"Um, not tomorrow, but the next day. So 2 days." I said no able to remember what day it was.

**Mason's P.O.V**

Since I had gotten back together with Alex, I have been thinking a lot about how stupid I was for getting in a fight with her over something that seemed so silly now. Now that i thought about it, In was actually very interested in what she did. Of course I am interested in everything Alex does. I think I was just being overprotective of her, and now I wanted to fully understand what it was that made her love this.

I hadn't brought up her job since we had been together again, afraid it would anger her. Or she would think I still wasn't okay with it. Which I was completely. Anything Alex wanted to do, she could do, and I wouldn't be up set.

Any way, I am getting off topic. So, I am very interested in her job. Honestly, I wanted to come see her. I wanted to know exactly what it was she did. But I was afraid she didn't want me to be there. After all she did take her time telling me. Maybe she never wanted me to know. Did anyone know? Or was i the only one? I'm sure she would have told someone. Did her parents know? No, I doubt that. I don't think they would be very happy about it. They might even respond worst then I had. Harper? She is Alex's best friend, surely she new.

Maybe the best thing to do is to just ask Alex. Mt thoughts were interrupted my a knock on the door. I got up to go answer it, and was surprised to see Harper.

" Hello Harper, what are you doing here?" I asked politely.

**Harper's P.O.V**

After I had left Alex's house. I was thinking about her song. It was really good. Mason would love it. I thought about it for a while and decided, maybe Mason should be there. I mean, at the club when Alex is preforming. So I took it into my hands, and decided to see if Mason would go. I found myself heading towards Masons house instead of my own.

Once I was at the door, I started to feel that maybe I shouldn't butt in.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

*knock-knock-knock*

"Uhm, Hello Harper, What are you doing here?" he asked politely, confused about why I was here. I had only been to Mason's once with Alex, so it is unusual for me to be here.

" I need to talk to you." I said getting straight to the point.

"..Okay, come in" He eyed me suspiciously.

I walked in and followed by example taking a seat on the couch with him. I thought for a minute, deciding how I was going to say this.

"So, what's up Harper?" He asked prompting me to continue.

I still wasn't sure how to start so, I started rambling on ..and on and on. "Okay so I know I'm butting in here, and it's really none of my business, and Alex might get a little mad at me, but she wont be after, because I know this is the right thing to do-"

"Harper, Harper!" Mason said quieting me "What's going on? Why would Alex get mad at you?"

I took another deep breath, making sure I wasn't about to start rambling again, and continued.

"Okay so it's about Alex being a burlesque dancer.." I started. I looked at him as I said it, to see if there was any change in his expression when he found out the topic of our conversation.

He nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"So, I was just at Alex's house and she showed me this song she had wrote and she is going to sing it tonight at the club."

"Okay, that's great. But what's this got to do with me?" he asked still confused.

"Well, the song she wrote is really good! And it's about you..."

His eyebrows shot up and he looked surprised. "Really? She wrote a song about me?" He asked with a small smile that was slowly growing.

"Yes, and I want you to go and see her sing it tonight. I know she would love it if you were there!"

"I don't know about that... if Alex had wanted me to come why wouldn't she just ask me herself?"

I sighed again. " Because I think she is afraid you might... react badly again if you were there and actually saw it all." I said in a small voice.

"Oh." was all he said, I stayed silent.

"I guess I can understand that." he finally said.

It was quiet again. "So, will you come?" I asked hopeful.

This time he sighed. "I still don't know. I wont ..react badly but what if Alex doesn't want me to come?"

"She does, I know it!" I said reassuringly.

He stayed quiet, he had a thinking face on. I decided he needed a bit of a pep talk of sorts.

"Do you want to go?" I asked.

"Yes, of course! I am rather curious about her work. If she loves it so much, I want to see it."

"Well then go!"

"Alright. I'll go."

"Great!" I said excitedly.

I said bye and left for home pleased with my work.


End file.
